The Summer Blockbuster Movie Predicament
by PastelLace
Summary: There's nothing worse than going to a movie theater then to realize that everybody has a different movie on their mind. PPG/RRB


Title: The Summer Blockbuster Movie Predicament

Summary: There's nothing worse than going to a movie theater then to realize that everybody has a different movie on their mind.

Pairings: Vague Blues. Hinted Reds and Greens.

Rating: T for language and Butch's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls whatsoever.

* * *

"I'm really excited for this movie," Boomer stated, stretching his arm around Bubbles' shoulders as the group of six super-powered teenagers made their way inside Townsville's movie theater.

"Yeah," Butch stated, nodding in agreement. "I still can't believe you two would actually agree to the movie," he stated, glancing over at Blossom and Bubbles. The two girls looked at each other in confusion while Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you talking about?" Blossom asked, following Brick towards the cashier. "It was my idea for a group movie night."

Butch let out a sigh, causing Buttercup's sisters to stare at him suspiciously as well.

"What was that?" Buttercup snapped, glaring at him.

Brick, the only one who had kept himself from the group conversation, nodded his head at the cashier before gesturing to the group behind him. "I would like six tickets," he begrudgingly stated, knowing that he was going to be the one who had to pay for everything in the end, "for—" He paused. He honestly had no idea what they all had planned on seeing. He had only agreed to tag along with the fact that it was a solid guarantee that his brothers wouldn't get into any sort of trouble as long as they all were watching a movie together.

"I can't help it. I mean, it's not every day that Blossom would suggest for us all to go see _Lovelace_, and _innocent_ Bubbles would agree to it," Butch cackled, causing everybody to turn and look at him in confusion.

"What the fuck?" Buttercup growled, before socking him hard in the arm. "I don't want to fucking see that shit."

"Buttercup, language," Blossom muttered, still stunned that Butch would actually believe that she would ever want to watch a movie like that.

He cackled, earning himself another blow to the arms. He looked at his brothers. "C'mon, you fuckers know you want to see that fucking movie—"

Brick looked at the cashier, who wore a nervous look on his face. "Give us a minute," Brick stated quietly.

"I don't!" Boomer cried, indignant.

Bubbles frowned. "What's _Lovelace_—"

"Bubbles—" Buttercup started, only to be cut off by Butch.

"It's a freaking movie about _porn_!" He let out a sigh of lust, his eyes slightly glassing over. "Its guaranteed nudity!"

"There is no way we're watching that," Buttercup stated. "You're not even seventeen yet!"

"Yeah!" Boomer nodded. "Besides, we're watching _Man of Steel_—"

"What?" Butch snapped, staring at his brother in horror while Buttercup seemed to nod in approval. "You'd rather go see a movie about a guy in tights and underwear then go see a movie about the blowjob queen?" Blossom winced at his crude language. "I fucking called it!"

"I'm not gay!" Boomer stated, gesturing to the shoulders that his arm was around. He then stated, "And Buttercup wanted to see it too!"

"I actually wanted to see _the Conjuring_, but it's freaking rated R so it was pretty much between _Pacific Rim _and_ Man of Steel_," Buttercup admitted.

"Ooh," Boomer nodded in approval. "Pacific Rim's cool too."

"No, get that out of your head," Butch snapped, glaring at his brother. "_Lovelace_!"

Brick frowned. "Okay then," he stated, before turning to Blossom. "It's your pick. _Pacific Rim_ or _Man of Steel?_"

"I kind of wanted to see _Austenland_," Blossom admitted, causing Butch to sneer at her.

"You fucking would want to go see a shitty romance movie," Butch stated.

Brick let out a sigh. "I don't think any of us could handle a rom-com."

"You got that right. This ass ain't going to be seated for two hours watching a romance comedy movie. If I wanted to see that, I would just follow these two around all the time," Butch stated, jerking his thumb at the two blondes.

"Hey!" Boomer cried in disdained, only to be ignored by his brothers.

"I just don't want to see anything inappropriate or too CGI-flashy," Blossom admitted. "But _Man of Steel_ does sound kind of cool. I have been meaning to watch it just to see how Lois Lane is portrayed."

"Look, I don't care what we watch just as long as we all agree on something," Brick grumbled.

"What about Monster's University?" Bubbles suggested, causing everybody to all promptly shout, "_No!_"

"I want to see action!" Buttercup stated, with Boomer nodding in agreement.

Butch snickered. "I want to see a different kind of action, if you know what I mean—ow!" He let out a hiss as Buttercup socked him hard.

"There is no way in hell I'm watching a children's movie," Brick stated flatly.

"There is nothing children about _Lo—_"

"I swear to god, mention that movie one more time and I'm going to rip that smug look off of your face," Brick snarled. "You know what; I'll pick the God damn movie for crying out loud!" He whirled around and snapped, "Give me six tickets to a movie that has no God damn action or romance and isn't aimed at children."

"Are you sure?" the cashier squeaked.

-x-

"This movie _blows!_" Butch snapped, heckling at the screen as they all sat there, all of them bored out of their minds as they continued to pretend to be interested in the movie that Brick had paid for.

"Butch shut up," Buttercup hissed.

"There's _nobody_ else in here but us!" Butch retorted. He turned his attention towards Brick. "Nice going, _leader_. Out of all the movies you had to get, you get us a freaking documentary. About a dead guy!"

"It's not that bad," Blossom lied.

"Now I know why this movie is called _Jobs_," Butch stated. "Because it feels like a job just to sit here and watch it."

Brick let out a sigh. "How many of you guys actually want to stick around?" He asked, looking up from his phone.

"I'm pretty sure the movie isn't that long," Blossom stated. "How far into the movie are we?"

"Seven minutes." Brick grimaced.

"Oh dear," Blossom replied, grimacing along with him.

Seven minutes of hell!" Butch heckled, chucking his popcorn at the screen.

"Well, it's not like this movie is that long, right?" Boomer asked, looking over his shoulder to look at his brother.

"It's over two hours long," Brick flatly stated.

They all exchanged looks.

-x-

"Now that was a good movie!" Boomer stated, grinning happily as the six of them exited the theater.

"Lois Lane and Superman are so _cute _together!" Bubbles added happily. "Lois is so lucky. Superman is so _cute!_" She stated, causing Boomer to pout.

"The romance was weak and rushed," Blossom flatly muttered, shaking her head.

Buttercup shrugged. "Eh. The movie was alright. I think we should have seen _Pacific Rim_ instead."

"We should have seen _Lovelace!_" Butch groaned.

"Hey, there was nudity in _Man_ _of Steel_!" Boomer stated, causing Butch to glare at him. "Remember? In the beginning of the movie—"

"Fuck you," Butch replied, flipping him the bird. He grinned at a few people who glared at him as they passed on by. "Oh God, I can't believe that the guy from SVU died."

"Yeah, we've heard you. Remember?" Buttercup pointed out. "You kept on shouting, 'Law and Order: SVU! Superman's Victims Unit!' after a shitload of people died, remember?"

Butch cackled. "Oh yeah. Good times."

Blossom looked over at Brick. "What about you, Brick? Did you enjoy the movie?"

"It was alright," Brick stiffly stated. "I just don't like how Superman, _freaking Superman_, couldn't even minimize the city's damage before it got out of hand. It's in the title of his superhero name and he still wasn't capable of handling things before it got out of hands. He shouldn't be called Superman because he hasn't deserved that title yet."

"Yeah," Bubbles stated, nodding in agreement. "He should be called _Sexyman_," she giggled.

Boomer shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, we should have gone and seen _Pacific Rim_ instead."

-_fin-_


End file.
